Back with the Death
by Malachi xD
Summary: in sakura's dark life you can see a little light when sasuke surprisingly came back. but still not everything is okay... Characters death at the end Story in Sakura's POV


**"Hey Sakura, are you coming to the festival…?"**

**I said nothing; she knew Im not going there.**

** Hinata smiled to me and then she went back to her happy life, when she comes to me it's like she wanted a few dark seconds of me.**

** I went back to my room and the white walls with my art works looked like prison, like always…**

**nothing has changed, nothings never changing.**

**In Konoha we have one big festival, when everybody dresses up in kimonos and masks.**

** But me, Im not going anywhere. **

**I set on my bed and thought about the day, I woke up…**

**I went to see Ino but it was the same, she trying to get Kiba…then I went back home and I wrote a few songs…**

**Hinata came to ask me to go to the festival and then I fell asleep.**

**I couldn't open my eyes when I heard a knock on the door. Knock…knock…**

**So I went to open the door, when I pass near the mirror I looked at my face, the black eyeliner is okay and everything in place,**

** except my heart.**

**"Wait…" I said and opened the door, Hinata stand there smiling again, she came into the house and she set on the couch.**

** "Can I help you?" I asked her, she looked around and then said,**

** "Umm…Naruto really want me to ask you to come so…lets go to the festival, okay?" she finished…**

**I looked at the mirror and I wanted to say no but then she gave me a kimono and a pink mask.**

**I take a look at the kimono but I really don't want to wear this…but, I know Hinata won't let go.**

** "Okay…but I don't want to be there till the end"**

**White kimono and pink mask, I wear them all and waited to Hinata and Naruto.**

**"Umm…Sakura, I see you still look kinda…like emo"**

**Naruto hate when I look like that, I don't care anyway…**

**Hinata think that it will pass soon but I know I won't change. **

**We walked about five minutes till we got there, a lot of people were dancing, eating, laughing...**

**Naruto and Hinata went dancing, I set somewhere near the lake.**

** I saw Ino coming to me, she wear a red kimono and black mask.**

** "Why are you sitting here?" she asked me. "I don't want to do this…" I said looking at the dancefloor.**

**Ino's face was worried, but she turned back and went to the front door. I looked at her going, and then some guy in black kimono and a cool black mask came and went straight to me. He looked really cool and strong, I could only see his dark eyes, but they didn't tell me anything. And before I could escape, he already stands in front of me. "Can you dance with me…?" he asked, he has a nice soft voice that bring memories…I felt like I can't say no to him, he took my hand. It felt so warm and peaceful, we walked together and I saw Hinata looking at me and smiling. **

**Why would he like me? Why me? I only set on the corner and now im going to dance? No…I can't do this…**

**I pulled my hand back to me and I started to walk out of this place, he follows me.**

**"Don't follow me, please…" I said, I was in the front door already and he stopped there, **

**I looked back for a second and I saw him going to take his mask off.**

**I wanted to see who is that…"Im sorry Sakura-chan…for everything…" he yelled at me,**

** I wasn't expecting for it. He took his mask and I saw his face.**

**NO…CAN'T BE!**

**Sasuke…Sasuke is back.**

**"Sakura…im sorry, look at you, what happened?" he wanted to know.**

**His perfect hair and eyes, his perfect face was smiling for the first time…**

**I felt happy again…but then come the hanger.**

**"You want to know what's happened?! You happened! You left everybody…you left me! And I hate you for that…you said nothing, you just left…why you came back?! For leaving me again…?" his smile gone now, I could see he was unhappy, I could tell he felt bad right now…but he couldn't feel the same like me because he's not the one that have been ditched.**

**I don't want to hear what he have to same so I turned and walked away…**


End file.
